Um Jantar
by padfoot's
Summary: O recordar e sonhar são verbos entrelaçados. Um depende do outro para sobreviver ao tempo. E o que é este substantivo para quem ama?
1. Thinkin' of you

**Disclaimer: **Estas personagens não me pertencem, tampouco o mundo que utilizo aqui. Nada escrito foi com a intenção de lucros monetários, pois todos os créditos são destinados (merecidamente) à J.K. Rowling. Apenas a trama que me pertence (a mim e a Amanda Gama, player de RPG Potteriano que fazia Teddy Lupin, meu shipper).

Padfoot.

_

* * *

_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_

* * *

_

**Fatalement énerver, enchanté avec une ardeur plus pure, trop de sucrerie pure. Assez dans sa solidité, mais moitié perdue au regard que je fâche. De quelques visages, elle semble satisfaite en étant trompeuse avec la délicatesse, qu'une lionne féroce cache. Un Weasley Indéniable.**

* * *

Lembra-se da noite que decidimos unirmo-nos? De como me portei? Seus lábios sobre os meus, a maresia, a lua e o desejo? Recorda-se como tudo se deu? A que fim levamos? O que nos moveu? Os galhos da árvore de fora da minha casa arranham as vidraças quadradas de meu quarto, remoendo flashes difusos de nós dois na velha cabana. Dela deve lembrar-se — teve-me ali. Se não, sinto-me tola por ainda ter cada sentimento meu fresco dentro do coração. Se sim, peço-lhe perdão, pois não tenho reminiscências de suas ações. Reminiscências pelo fato de ser fatos de outra vida, outra instância. Agora o meu gato roça minhas pernas por debaixo da escrivaninha. Se a pena falhar, é porque choro — por saudade da mocidade. Aos noventa e sete anos, o que esperar de uma frágil apaixonada, que teve a vida marcada por um único amor que perdurou até seus últimos suspiros? Mais uma vez, as desculpas são pedidas, afinal, continuo a não me lembrar de você com nitidez naquela noite. Talvez seja porque continuo aqui, enquanto você já partira há um ano. Talvez seja minha obrigação viver de você, agora que já não mais está. Céus, como idade e saúde são inversamente proporcionais; quanto mais avanço, mais morro. E, nesse instante, o coração começa a falhar e as lágrimas caírem descontroladas. Acredito ser o momento de me despedir, recolher-me e tomar o remédio — embora eu não me importe, de verdade, com prolongar a vida. Porque você não me acompanha mais. Enfim, cairei na inconsciência dos nossos beijos ao travesseiro; nos vemos lá.

Victoire L.

_

* * *

_

_You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

* * *


	2. He's mine

* * *

As ondas batiam contra a areia e suas pedras posicionadas naturalmente, enquanto o sombreado da lua cheia preenchia o céu noturno, estrelado e quase colado ao mar. A casa, tão próxima à costa, estava acesa, enfeitada com as folhas das árvores locais; dia de festa, finalmente. As filhas do casal Weasley, todas as duas louras, a primogênita com os cabelos pincelados de um ruivo claro, estavam sentadas no sofá vermelho. A mais nova aguardava os convidados com demasiada excitação, ajeitando de cinco em cinco segundos o seu vestido rosado de cetim, caminhando pela sala, pronta para atender a porta; a outra se portava com indiferença, suspirando por vezes. Tinha seus cabelos ondulados presos em um coque frouxo, deixando visível seu rosto quase esculpido; afinal, seus lábios eram pouco salientes mas incrivelmente rosados, os olhos azuis límpidos e os inconfundíveis traços Weasley, apimentados pelo seu sangue veela. Entediada, precipitou-se para fora da casa, deixando a irmã sozinha em sua ansiedade quase contagiante. O vento soprava, gracioso como ela. A loura sentou-se no primeiro dos três degraus que davam acesso ao lar, sentindo seus cabelos se desprenderem, lentamente, e dançarem na direção comandada pela brisa marítima; seu vestido azul, de pano leve, fazia o mesmo percurso que suas madeixas amareladas, enfatizando seu corpo de curvas firmes e atraentes.

— Victoire, suas primas logo estarão aqui. Ajude-me com as quitandas. — chamou-lhe a mãe, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Ela entrou, caminhando até Fleur e tocando sua barriga; nove meses exatos naquela noite, por isso a comemoração. Assim que acariciou o novo membro da família, seu pai adentrou a sala, sorrindo encantadoramente — puxara aquele sorriso dele. Aproximou-se.

— Logo, espero, Louis estará conosco! Espero que esta festa o ajude a nascer bem. Você foi bem difícil, Vic, já teimosa desde bebê. — riu-se Bill, apertando a bochecha da filha; esta sorriu sarcasticamente.

— Ora, pai, não precisa mais me tratar como uma criança. Já tenho dezessete anos, terminei Hogwarts... não preciso que ninguém recorde meus tempos infantis, por favor. — afastou-se, entrando na cozinha e pegando uma bandeja com suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada. O barulho da campainha a sobressaltou, fazendo um copo cair e se partir ao chão. Colocou a bandeja na mesa, agachando-se para apanhar os cacos de vidro, irritada com sua falta de cuidado.

— Atenda a porta, Vic! — Escutou sua mãe, ocupada demais. Victorie revirou os olhos claros, pondo-se de pé, com os cacos na mão.

— Estou ocupada, mamãe. Mande Dominique. — falou enquanto pegava a varinha, outrora sobre a mesa retangular de madeira; mentalmente, enfeitiçou os estilhaços, formando um novo copo, entrementes, um deles a cortou. Deixou o objeto junto à varinha, correndo para a pia para lavar o machucado superficial. Ao fechar a torneira ouviu a voz fina de sua irmã, exprimindo felicidade.

— Teddy!! Mamãe, mamãe, é o Teddy!! — involuntariamente seu estômago revirou e seu coração palpitava aceleradamente. Virou-se para a porta da cozinha; estava fechada, ainda bem. Não que a presença dele fosse indesejada, apenas, com aquele ridículo corte na mão, sentiu-se feia para ser vista.

— Teddy, querido, que bom que veio. Harry ainda não chegou, mas o Ron está lá em cima com o Bill, caso queira vê-los. — era sua mãe, mando-lhe subir. Agora seu coração parecia estar na garganta, sufocando-a; aproximava-se da porta, entreabrindo-a. Podia vê-lo, de perfil, seu capuz dificultando reconhecê-lo, embora ela soubesse perfeitamente que era ele; inúmeras vezes o vira sob aquela blusa, e sua altura jamais mudara, sempre uma cabeça mais alto. Sua irmã obstruiu sua visão, abraçando o garoto pelo lado direito, de forma carinhosa.

— Não, Teddy, fique conosco! Rose, Hugo e eu queríamos brincar, você pode transformar seus cabelos! E... a Vic não está lá em cima... — Dominique olhou para a porta da cozinha. Incerta se poderia ser vista, Victoire afastou-se apressadamente da passagem, voltando-se para perto da mesa. Colocou a mão sobre a frieza da madeira, soltando um rápido, mas audível, gemido de dor; o machucado voltara a sangrar um pouco. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando um palavrão.

Ainda na sala, escutou a campainha soar novamente e sua mãe andar, com certa dificuldade devido o bebê, para receber os restantes; os Potter, sua avó e avô Weasley, Percy e George e suas famílias. Talvez se ela saísse dali agora, ninguém a notaria, permitindo que fosse ao andar superior se arrumar dignamente. Afinal, não podiam vê-la naquele estado. _Ele_ não podia. Decidida, seu coração ainda descompassado, abriu a porta e, assim que adentrou a sala, seus olhos caíram sobre todos, inclusive Lupin. Baixou o olhar, andando apressadamente até as escadas. Porém, os passos de seu pai e seu tio a pararam a meio caminho, motivo pelo qual Lily, que ainda entrava dentro da casa, a avistara.

— Vic!! — a menina se virou, procurando sorrir calorosamente para ela, apesar de sentir-se ruborizar. Seu pai passou por ela, depositando-lhe um suave beijo na maçã esquerda do rosto.

— Sim, Lily, a Vic não está linda? Nem parece uma adolescente de dezessete anos. E então, James, o que acha? — brincou com o sobrinho; este lhe ofereceu seu sorriso ladino habitual enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Lupin, que ela procurava não encarar devido à situação que estava sendo exposta.

— Sinceramente, tio Bill, temos pessoas aqui presentes que acham sua filha mais do que lin... — Victorie sentiu a vermelhidão agravar-se, então, cortando James, virou-se para o pai.

— Acho que vou para a cozinha, fazer o jantar. — atreveu-se a lançar um olhar convidativo ao rapaz que estava evitando. Sua sobrancelha direita se ergueu enquanto o encarava, andando devagar. Sua mãe, aparentemente cansada e satisfeita, sentou-se ao lado de Teddy.

— Agora, Victoire? Estou tão cansada para te ajudar. Dominique, Lily e Rose, vão com a Vic. É muita comida. — as meninas logo se aproximaram da loura, ainda parada à porta da cozinha.

Vendo-se acompanhada por quem queria, sentiu-se aliviada de não ter ninguém por perto para variar. Concentrou-se nos olhos escuros e misteriosos dele, como se pudesse absorvê-lo de alguma forma; e ela assim o queria. Não contava que ele notasse seu corte superficial, muito menos que parasse de se esconder abaixo daquele irritante capuz; afinal, ele ocultava a pele clara e seus cabelos em contraste, escuros e lisos, principalmente aqueles olhos instigantes. Por vezes chegava a pensar que a razão de sua atração era apenas seu olhar, curiosa para saber o que se passava em sua mente. Sua sobrancelha ergueu-se novamente, e ela chegou a pensar que pudesse estar transparecendo a vontade voraz de... Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, tanta que acompanhou com os olhos os gestos dele; sua mão quente e meio áspera a tocando, sua respiração quase afobada sobre sua pele, e, por fim, seus lábios sobre o corte. Não sentira dor, e nem poderia; ficara anestesiada, lenta demais para raciocinar. Ora, eram os lábios _dele_ sobre sua mão. Sentiu-se ruborizar em um misto de timidez e determinação, especialmente quando este ameaçou deixá-la sozinha. Tomou-lhe pela frente da blusa com a mão boa, deslizando-a pelos ombros dele; sua pele sentindo o pano que os separava do contado.

Um sorriso sincero, como todos que oferecia somente a ele, percorreu seus lábios, sutilmente, enquanto se aproximava. A mão, que estava fechando-se nas costas da dele, subiu novamente, mas para os cabelos rosados; aquela cor a divertia, assim como seu constrangimento. Aproximou seu nariz do dele, respirando com dificuldade e fechando os olhos; deixou que as pontas se tocassem antes de se distanciar três palmos dele. Seu sorriso já não era sutil, expressava, claramente, profunda satisfação.

— Pode me deixar aqui, se assim desejar, Lupin. — suas mãos afastaram-se definitivamente do corpo dele enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, pegando a varinha sobre a mesa de madeira; convocou tudo o que precisava para começar a preparar o jantar. Lançou-lhe, de esgueira, um olha suplico; queria que ele continuasse ali. Mordeu o lábio inferior, cortando um tomate. — Pensei que não viesse. Você não costuma sair muito na lua cheia, não é? Fica em casa, recordando-se dos seus... — calou-se, virando graciosamente sua cabeça para encará-lo. — Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria falar essas coisas... Eu só... Só pensei que... Bem... — era sempre assim, ficava incoerente com Teddy por perto, as palavras não saiam como deveriam e, certas vezes, os pensamentos que guardava para si escapavam. — Na verdade, fiquei receosa, sem saber se eu te veria hoje. —deu de ombros, tentando transparecer que não tinha tanta importância vê-lo ou não, mas fracassou; seus olhos procuraram os dele e seus lábios se abriram em um novo sorriso bondoso e constrangido.

Sentiu sua mão escorregar da faca que segurava, parando de cortar o tomate. Silenciosa, a respiração pesada dele em seu pescoço, seus corpos unidos; a sua própria respiração falhou, ela inclinando a cabeça para permitir os lábios dele irem de encontro à sua pele, seus lábios frios de nervoso sobre sua maciez corada de vergonha. Sentia-se constrangida por permiti-lo tamanha confiança, principalmente por estar gostando. Não deveria. Não deixaria por muito mais tempo. Virou-se de frente para ele, suas mãos repousando sobre seu peitoral; suas mãos quase balançavam ao ritmo de seu coração acelerado. Aquilo fez com que se deixasse levar; seus braços prendiam-no junto a ela pelo pescoço enquanto seu nariz novamente encostava-se ao dele, suas pálpebras se fechando. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado; seus lábios encostando-se aos de Lupin, calmamente. Assim permaneceu durante alguns poucos segundos, separando-os com um estalo baixo, ainda de olhos fechados. O perfume que o seu corpo emanava a embebedava, melhor que a brisa marítima.

— Sabia que vocês fariam alguma coisa. — sobressaltada, abriu os olhos, virando-se de costas e pondo-se a cortar uma cenoura; mordia o lábio inferior, ainda degustando do momento interrompido. Não se atreveu a encarar James; o menino parecia absurdamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, prepotente demais, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da jaqueta jeans. Entretanto, não interpretando os sinais que sua presença a desagradava, sentou-se defronte aos dois, observando-os enquanto pegava a cenoura da mão dela.

— Pensei que fosse mais reservada, Vic. E o Teddy menos assanhado. Vocês dois me decepcionam. — balançou negativamente a cabeça. A menina suspirou, tentando controlar sua raiva e vergonha, revirando os olhos e voltando-os para o primo mais novo.

— Não fazíamos **nada**, _Jay_. Deixe de ser tão curioso e impertinente. — sorriu-lhe maldosamente. Este tentava tirar a faca de suas mãos.

— Sei... É melhor voltarem a se agarrar, eu faço isso. — a loura não soltava o instrumento de corte.

— Não! Solte, James! — sua raiva aumentava gradualmente.

— Não, Vic! Vá se atracar com o Teddy, vá! Eu faço o jantar. — nenhum deles soltavam o objeto.

— PARE COM ISSO, JAMES! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO! — gritou, ficando com a faca. Voltou a fatiar, violentamente, a cenoura. James cruzou os braços, ainda observando a lâmina afiada.

— Beije o Teddy de novo que sua raiva passa. Vocês parecem dois idiotas. Dois _amantes_ idiotas. — resmungou. Victorie se distraiu, envergonhada com o comentário; o menino tomou-lhe a faca, brutalmente, machucando sua outra mão. Ela soltou um gemido de dor e surpresa enquanto Potter a fitou, boquiaberto.

— Desculpe-me, Vic, não foi minha intenção... Eu... — atrapalhou-se, vendo o sangue escorrer do corte e a prima procurar um pano para limpar o estrago.

— Tudo bem aqui? — Fleur adentrava a cozinha, preocupada com a balbúrdia, acompanhada por Molly. James, assanhando os cabelos de nervosismo, aproximou-se da avó.

— Eu disse que poderia ajudar, mas a Vic quis fazer tudo sozinha. Acabou se machucando. — olhou para a loura, que o fulizava com o olhar. Voltou-se para Molly. — Vamos, vovó. Eu atrapalhei, não vou fazer mais. — dizia mais para Victorie do que para as duas mulheres. Retirou-se com Fleur para a sala; Molly encarou os dois, aproximando-se e pegando a faca.

— Deixa que eu cuide disso, querida. Teddy, ajude-a, por favor. — a loura o encarou, a outra mão, já machucada, sobre o corte sangrento.

Acompanhou o rapaz para longe dos olhares curiosos de sua avó paterna; parecia que ela adivinhava o que se passava ali, apesar da própria Victoire não compreender, via-se guiada por ele para um lugar mal iluminado e estreito, um cômodo logo ao lado da cozinha. Adentrou o recinto, seus olhos claros lacrimejando pela dor latejante. Concentrou-se em olhá-lo, demasiado cuidadoso com suas mãos; riu-se, mordendo o lábio inferior, afinal, não era quebrável. Isso a irritava por vezes, a sua mania de vê-la como uma boneca colecionável de porcelana; sabia que era mais do que qualquer brinquedo. Entretanto, seu incômodo se perdia ao observá-lo tão perto de si, tocando-lhe.

Não demorou muito e a água fria a fez gemer novamente, fechando os olhos para a frieza que entrava em seu corpo; a variação térmica a fez estremecer. Mas acostumou-se rápido, reabrindo-os e encarando Lupin; seus lábios frios, porém entorpecentes, moviam-se graciosamente enquanto falava algo que ela não conseguia captar, seu cérebro muito lento para pensar e coordenar seus ouvidos para os sons proferidos por ele. Ela se esforçava para entendê-lo, mas a única frase compreensível demorou a ser traduzida.

— E eu gosto disso, porque faz com que eu cuide mais de você... — aquilo soou tão verdadeiro e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador; não queria que ele pensasse que fosse fraca e que não soubesse cuidar de si mesma, por outro lado, não poderia negar-lhe o direito de ajudá-la a fazê-lo. Por mais que custasse admitir, Lupin tinha um espaço em seu coração, maior do que qualquer outro garoto pudesse ousar tentar possuir. Sentiu-se ruborizar pelo o que acabara de admitir a si mesma, soltando o lábio inferior que ainda encontrava-se comprimido entre os dentes. Tirou a mão da água, fechando a pia e secando-a em uma toalha.

— Agradeço por sua preocupação, Lupin. — estas palavras lhe pareceram rudes e formais, um pouco frias. Suspirou, voltando-se para encará-lo; o espaço era pouco, então, tornou a ficar defronte a ele, próxima demais. Seu cérebro começava a alertar; _'Juntos demais. Perigo.' _Entrementes, ignorou sua razão, oferecendo-lhe seu melhor sorriso, o mais puro, doce e magnífico que podia dar. Por seus corpos estarem praticamente unidos, atreveu-se a dar um passo a frente.

— Hm... — suas maçãs coradas tornavam tudo mais complicado; detestava corar por quaisquer motivos. Tentou não se ater a isso, umedecendo os lábios — Er... Teddy... sinto muito pelo... bem... pelo beijo. — baixou o olhar por alguns instantes. Não queria que ele entendesse mal suas desculpas — O que quero dizer é... Bem... Não peço desculpas pelo beijo em si, mas pela infantilidade de James. Ele não deveria constrangê-lo daquela forma, dizendo que somos... — deu um sorriso nervoso, carregado de culpa — _...amantes_. Você não deve ter gostado... — não conseguia continuar a falar; o perfume dele a penetrava de forma avassaladora.

Seu olhar baixou novamente, aliviando-a de fitar os olhos misteriosos que tanto almejava. Era desconfortável estar em um lugar minúsculo, com ele tão próximo, com ele tão _palpável_ e inebriante. Surpreendeu-se com seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele; parecia que ali era onde deveriam ficar. Suas pernas trataram de acabar com a distância restante, encostando-se com as do rapaz. Não sabia o por quê de agir daquela maneira maluca, inconsciente. Queria apenas sentir sua respiração descompassada, como a dela própria. Insanidade sempre fora a palavra que a melhor definia, assim como determinação. Ficou receosa, mas suas mãos, mesmo cortadas, não resistiram ficar longe do cabelo dele; aquele tom rosado a encantava. Abruptamente, tudo ficou negro; fechara os olhos para senti-lo. Beijou-lhe a bochecha, caminhando para o pescoço saliente, depositando outros beijos ali. Talvez ninguém os atrapalhasse agora...

— Teddy... — gostara de tratar-lhe pelo primeiro nome. Sussurrava ao seu ouvido, inalando o perfume de seus cabelos. Naquele local, no lóbulo de sua orelha, depositou um beijo sutil, abraçando-o em seguida.

— Onde está minha irmã e Teddy? — ouvia sua irmã perguntar, do lado de fora — A lua está aparecendo no céu, parece tocar o mar. Ela gosta de ver isso... — sentiu-se grata pela lembrança da irmã, mas sentia-se tentada a continuar ao lado dele. Porém, a beleza noturna, misturada ao mar, parecia manipulá-la para fora dali. Calmamente, o soltou.

— Quer ir para fora? — embora aquilo soasse como um convite, sua finalidade era a de ordem; acostumara-se a mandar em tudo.

Sua testa parecia febril ao toque frio e comprometedor dele, inalando seu perfume desesperadamente; a falta de distância tornava-se um problema para a sanidade, especialmente quando o beijo dele chegava ao conhecimento de seu cérebro. Assustou-se com a reação de Teddy à simples pergunta de Dominique; não ouvia mentiras com muita freqüência, pelo menos, vindas dele. Porém, sorriu-lhe silenciosa, sentindo o seu dedo sobre os lábios mornos; a excitação anterior passava aos poucos. Via a boca dele se movimentando, certa de que Dominique ouvia atentamente cada palavra. Divertia-se ao imaginar o desapontamento de sua irmã, afinal, ela não perdia uma oportunidade de flagrá-los sozinhos, mesmo que nada fizessem. O suspiro audível da mais nova se fez ouvir, assim como seus passos afastando-se da porta.

— Obrigada, Teddy. Vou procurá-la um pouco mais. — gradualmente, desapareceu como veio. A loura aguardou, ainda calada, para se assegurar de que Dominique se fora.

Estava preste a afastar-se dele, quando lhe ouviu para esperá-la ir; o que não demorou muito, já que a criança desistiu de fingir e saiu da cozinha. Inesperadamente, os dentes dele envolveram sua orelha em uma mordida, fazendo-a estremecer; era bastante sensível naquela região, principalmente no pescoço. Mordendo o lábio inferior, o soltou do abraço, encostando-se na parede, embora não fizesse muita diferença pelo espaço. Delicadamente, ergueu suas mãos para os próprios cabelos, amarrando-os novamente em um coque frouxo, permitindo que seu rosto ficasse visível, mostrando o sorriso satisfeito e dominador que exibia; não era mera diversão, Lupin a instigava permanecer ao seu lado, afinal, atendia a todos os seus caprichos.

Sua sobrancelha direita se ergueu, atenuando seu ar decidido; os traços característicos aos Weasley, purificado pelo Delacour implícito em seu nome, fortaleza e sutileza uniam-se mais uma vez para denominá-la. Victoire, ainda pressionando o lábio entre os dentes, sentiu-se boba pelas carícias dadas antes da aparição da menor, afinal ele não retribuíra.

—Certo, acho que já podemos sair. Nique se foi. — falou, girando a maçaneta e entreabrindo a porta. Sua avó continuava à mesa, atarefada com a quantidade de comida; aproveitou-se da distração, saindo sorrateira para a porta a esquerda, a dos fundos.

O canteiro de rosas negras, atípicas na costa, exalava uns cheiros característicos, doces e afrodisíacos. Percorreu os olhos, passando-os pela lápide de um bravo elfo. Não queria que Lupin a visse; poderia trazer-lhe recordações da segunda guerra bruxa, cuja matara seus pais. Caminhou envolta da casa, sentindo a areia fina se mover aos seus pés, dando-lhe passagem à frente do mar. O azul claro fundiu-se ao escuro, tamanha sua fascinação pela paisagem; o céu estrelado sobre as águas salgadas, o vento teimando em prendê-la ao vestido de cor similar aos seus olhos, delineando suas curvas. O luar incidia, certeiramente, nela, dando-lhe novas energias.

Não entendia a razão de sempre se sentir completa estendida sobre a areia, paralisada pela emoção de testemunhar a grandiosidade da natureza. Estendeu os braços, dando algumas voltar em torno de si mesma, o vento sempre a brincar com sua vestimenta. Acabou por sentar-se onde o líquido encontrava o sólido, molhando suas pernas. Ali continuou, encarando o horizonte, incerta dos acontecimentos recentes, porém decidida a compreendê-los. Suspirou, oferecendo ao luar um sorriso que o ofuscava.

— Lindo, não? Sabe, Teddy... o comentário de James é verídico. — disse em um sussurro etéreo; a vista continuava a embriagá-la — Quero dizer, não digo que somos _amantes_, mas que algo estranho existe entre nós, é um fato que não se pode negar. Até Dominique diz. —de fato, os comentários de sua irmã não faziam diferença naquela situação, apenas procurava se ater em algo para prosseguir — O fato é: as carícias que te dei não foram de alguém que pretende enganar, pelo contrário. - calou-se. Embora determinada, a timidez persistia em ser uma barreira — Eu gosto de você. Muito, sabe? E não importa o que você diga agora, isso não vai mudar. — tomou fôlego, passando a mão pelas pernas molhadas, a fim de se distrair. — Eu quero ficar com você. — evitava encará-lo, seria pedir demais de si mesma.

Ao parar de confessar tudo aquilo, deitou-se de olhos fechados; vê-lo recusar os sentimentos que propunha poderia destruí-la. Por um momento, desejou não tê-lo incitado quando no cômodo apertado, talvez ele pudesse ter acreditado que fosse algo momentâneo. Entretanto, ela sabia que não fora e acabara de admitir._ "Inconseqüente! Devia ter se calado. Não devia ter dito absolutamente nada." _, e seu subconsciente estava certo. Suspirou, sentindo as ondas a molharem um pouco mais.

Danos cerebrais surpreendentes; ele a _tocara_, apesar de suas declarações, possivelmente, não correspondidas. A _beijara_ de tal modo que, inicialmente, ficara sem ação, sentindo os lábios dele sobre o seu; o gelo sobre a brasa. Instintivamente, permitiu que a língua dele se apossasse de sua boca, entrosando-a com a sua própria; ambos descobrindo os pontos do outro. Suas mãos percorreram suas costas, trazendo-o mais para perto; necessitava daquele contato. Enquanto isso, as línguas continuavam a bailar, quase ensaiadas, no ritmo prazeroso que a fez arrepiar momentaneamente. Não sentia dor nos cortes, agora engolfados pelo pano da blusa de frio; elas não cessavam as carícias rumo ao cabelo colorido do rapaz. Seu perfume invadindo os pulmões, amortecendo-os; assim, sua respiração tornou-se pesada ao passar de seus dedos pelo rosa, pelo paladar. Felizmente, ninguém se encontrava ali, e mesmo se houvesse, já não importava; conseguira o que queria. O tinha. Entretanto, não pôde aproveitar mais, pois ele se afastara bruscamente. O encarou, demorando a retornar à realidade.

— Mas, temo a reação de nossos familiares... — como assim? O que o garoto queria dizer com isso? Não acabara de afirmar o seu desejo de permanecer ao seu lado? Indignou-se, baixando o olhar.

Era absolutamente ridículo o medo infundado dele. Ninguém poderia se opor, nenhum seria capaz de ousar tal coisa. Se fosse de conhecimento de alguns poucos que se amavam, então, deveriam conviver com isso. Escolhia bem as palavras para contrariá-lo, talvez umas rudes, mas verdades...

— ... eu gosto muito de você... — talvez estivesse enganada sobre o que acabara de ouvir, talvez ele procurasse amansá-la, prevendo, pelas suas feições, a insatisfação de vê-lo receoso por outrem. Se o fosse, alcançara seu objetivo; Victoire anuviou-se, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso doce que ofuscava as estrelas, correspondendo-lhe. Não permitiria que os anseios de Lupin atrapalhassem aquele momento, já tinha muita gente ali que o fizera antes. Umedeceu os lábios, aproximando seu rosto do dele, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

— Não se preocupe, Teddy. Meus pais são os únicos que podem nos separar, mas duvido. Papai te adora, assim como mamãe. Deixe de bobagens e se entregue, antes que mais alguém apareça. — brincou, voltando para encará-lo antes de fechar os olhos. Seus dentes, delicadamente, prenderam o lábio inferior dele, a ponta de sua língua instigando-lhe. Sem mais delonga, beijou-lhe; suas mãos atrevendo-se a _brincar_ entre a calça e a pele de suas costas. Elas adentraram, tomando com certa posse, os músculos em 'v' que Teddy ali tinha.

A pertencia, e isso ficava claro a cada encontro de suas línguas e as carícias, aos poucos, intensificadas. Parando o beijo, prosseguiu em seu pescoço, a região que mais a agradava, seguindo para a orelha. Nesta, demorou-se, mordiscando de leve e deixando sua língua vagar pela cavidade, enquanto cravava, calmamente, suas unhas nele. Não o deixaria livre para nenhuma. Suas pernas foram de encontro com as dele, unindo-os ainda mais. Ousou abrir os olhos, dando-lhe beijos infindáveis no pescoço e deslizando as mãos sobre seu tronco; um vulto indefinido materializou-se. Porém, não cessou; não o libertaria mais. Fechou os olhos, esperando que assim o intruso se fosse. Tornou a beijá-lo, intensamente; o devorava de modo quase selvagem, tamanho seu desejo oculto de possuí-lo para si, e somente para si. Entrementes, os passos, abafados pela areia, param ao seu lado. Calmamente, separou-se de Teddy, sem soltá-lo do abraço possessivo. Encarou o rosto de seu pai; ele beirava o constrangimento, acompanhado de surpresa. Limpou a garganta, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

— Peço desculpas, mas o jantar está quase pronto. Não precisam entrar agora, podem continuar... Quero dizer, quando sentirem fome, entrem. Deixarei a mesa posta. — sussurrou tímido, guardando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans. Andou, apressadamente, para longe dos dois. Victorie deixou sua cabeça sobre o peitoral de Teddy, sentindo o pulsar acelerado de seu coração, suspirando.

— Eu disse que era bobagem sua. — falou, tirando uma das mãos que estava por baixo da blusa dele, em suas costas, e acariciando o peitoral. As ondas do mar, outrora esquecidas, batiam em suas pernas de forma convidativa. Fitou o mar com cobiça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Olhou para Lupin, exibindo um sorriso tão incitante quanto a água salgada. Deu-lhe um beijo estalado, tornando a mirar as ondas.

Os dentes dele, levemente, prensaram seu lábio entre eles; fechou os olhos, imaginando o que poderia vir a seguir. Tão previsível; fora para o pescoço. Tão esperado...

— Vamos sair daqui... — "_Homens_", pensou consigo mesma, dando um sorriso que beirava a malícia e a vergonha. Mordeu o lábio inferior procurando decidir-se por um lugar mais reservado, sem ninguém para repreendê-los. Entrementes, a loura encontrava-se indecisa de ir ou não; os beijos em seu pescoço a seduziam para o sim.

— Minha boneca de porcelana. — pronomes possessivos sempre a encantaram, e aquele tornava tudo ainda mais tentador. Sentiu o calor de seu abraço, anuviando qualquer preocupação. Tomou-lhe pela mão, sem dizer-lhe uma única palavra, caminhando em direção ao jardim da casa, porém, mais além.

Atravessou o canteiro de rosas, pelo elfo morto, e seguia para dentro da vegetação litorânea, somente a lua iluminando o local. O barulho do mar ainda podia ser ouvido, não muito distante. Passou por algumas rochas, cuidadosamente, e, por cima da maior delas, pôde avistar a cabana. Continuou andando, aproximando-se cada vez mais do conjunto de madeira, que, em alguns pontos, se corroia pela umidade e pela salinidade; era de apenas um cômodo, já mobiliado, e defronte para o mar e a lua, que insistia em tocar-lhe. Suspirou, certificando as condições do ambiente.

— Pelo menos é isolado. Não era o que queria? — permitiu-se rir, tomando sua mão de volta para si, abraçando seu próprio corpo devido aos ventos. Começava a esfriar devido à hora, poderia passar de meia-noite. Parou aos degraus do casebre, subindo um deles dois e voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Papai disse que quando chegou isto já estava aqui. Pelo visto, alguém andou morando há anos. Sempre que mamãe brigava comigo, vinha me esconder. — passou os olhos; a porta estava aberta. Adentrou.

— Foi meu pai quem mobiliou, afinal, sabia onde eu passava horas a fio. — deu de ombros, descontraída. Tinha uma pequena mesa arredondada, acompanhada por uma poltrona de veludo vermelho, do lado direito; um armário aparentemente vazio, ao lado da porta do banheiro; uma cama de solteiro. Suspirou, arrepiando-se ao vento que a porta deixava entrar.

— Não venho aqui desde que fui mandada a Hogwarts. E nunca vim acompanhada, sinta-se honrado! — brincou, sentando-se na cama. Em pouco tempo, esparramou-se, deitando e admirando, pelo buraco no telhado, as estrelas daquela noite. Sentia-se estranha por esta naquela cabana com _ele_. Talvez fosse melhor ficar lá fora. Ergueu-se pelos cotovelos.

— Quer nadar? — pensou rapidamente, voltando a deitar-se e a se espreguiçar ali — Acho que deve ter algumas toalhas no armário. Eu costumava me banhar nesse local. — respirou profundamente, erguendo-se novamente pelos cotovelos, procurando ver a expressão dele.

— ... não sei porque pensou que eu faria tal coisa com você. — a garota revirou os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente; não acreditava que Teddy não tinha más intenções, porém, continuou calada, observando que ele ocupava um lugar ao seu lado na estreita cama. A mão dele passou a acariciar sua boca; as pontas de seus dedos criaram uma diferença de temperatura com os lábios dela, tão quentes e convidativos, especialmente ao seu toque.

— Sua boca me lembra morangos — fitava os olhos dele, a maneira como seu cabelo escurecia gradativamente, sentindo-se hipnotizada pelos movimentos que a boca dele fazia ao falar. Pegou-se sorrindo boba quando Lupin falou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se por completo; era frágil naquela região. Pior foi sua aproximação facial, fazendo que ela fechasse os olhos, aguardando o momento...

— O que eu mais desejaria agora era comer alguns morangos... — ... em que ele cederia à vontade de beijá-la.

Ao encostar dos lábios, permitiu-se guiá-lo para a cama, deitando-o calmamente ao seu lado, aguardando que assim ficasse. Passava a mão pelos novos cabelos dele, enquanto a outra vagava, novamente, pelo peitoral másculo. Sua língua tocava a do rapaz de modo a deixá-la à vontade de aventurar a mão para debaixo de sua blusa de frio, elevando-a um pouco até o umbigo, deslizando-a calmamente. Insaciável; a mão que estava no cabelo desceu ao encontro da outra, sob a blusa de frio, agora a ponto de sair. Descolou seus lábios dos dele, abrindo os olhos e a retirou, calmamente, deixando-a ao chão. Seus dedos caminhavam pelas curvas proporcionadas pelo quadribol, beijando seu pescoço com certa posse; volúpia.

Escutava roncos distantes; as nuvens se uniam carregadas no horizonte do litoral, respingando águas para dentro da cabana através do buraco do telhado logo acima da cama cujo se encontravam. Sentia sua roupa molhar aos poucos, principalmente quando a tempestade tomou forma, entretanto não se separou dele por um segundo sequer. Seus dentes prensavam a orelha dele, depositando curtos beijos incitantes. Aproximou-se mais, trazendo-o para, quase, cima de si. Sua roupa colada em seu corpo, dando o real volume de suas formas; o pano, involuntariamente, tornou-se transparente, permitindo visibilidade ao decote segurado pelo branco de seu sutiã. Ele também estava molhado, insinuante; uma idéia devassa lhe perpassou a mente, mas de lá não passou. Apertou suas unhas sobre a pele de Lupin, sentindo o frescor da água sobre ele.

— Morangos são realmente _tentadores_, não? — brincou ao pé de seu ouvido, deixando a língua vagar pela cavidade. O resto, apagou-se quando a frágil senhora acordou.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Perdoem-me pelo estado onírico que dei a esta fanfic, mas o sonho que tive me levou a desenhar uma história assim. As ações são todas de turnos de RPG da minha Victoire. Qualquer sugestão, dúvida, xingamento ou congratulação, reviews são para isso.

Padfoot.


End file.
